Vampire Love
by Zootopiaftw
Summary: I suck at summaries so just read and find out.
1. The Boy From The Dream

**Sakura POV:**

_"I have to get away" my mind screamed at me. It was dark out, around midnight. I could barely see more than two feet in front of me. My only thoughts were that I was going to get captured by those blood sucking demons. The forest I'm running in is so thick and dense. I lost my footing and tripped on a root. One of the demons grabbed me and shoved my back against a tree._

_My vision went blurry and i saw fangs glint in the sliver of moonlight. my eyes focused on his red ones that shone bright like rubies. His hair sticking up in the back was a pretty shade of midnight blue._

_"You can't get away from me Sa-ku-ra." The demon said and then his fangs pierced into my neck._

I shot up out of bed. Fear gripping my very being. I was in q cold sweat shaking, my hair clingling to my neck and face. It's still dark outside meaning it was still too early in the morning for anyone to be awake.

Everyone else in our small little compartment room was asleep like the dead. I slowly crept my way out of the room to not disturb them and went outside. It was summer time so it wasn't too cold out. The breeze felt good against my skin. I could smell water in the air, meaning it was gonna down pour soon. So I decided before starting my work load for the day, I would dig out the slave homes to avoid flooding them. Anything I can do to make out hellish lives a little easier.

I grab a shovel by the shed on the other side of the slave camp and begin. I grew up in this slave camp my whole life. My mother died giving birth to me. while my father was nowhere to be found. He probably got turned into food for our masters, the Uchihas.

Theyre the rulers of the vampire race that enslaved humans for centuries. It's rare that anyone gets to see what they look like though. I heard they're suppose to be the most beautiful people you ever will see. But I just have to keep reminding myself that I'm working as a slave for monsters. _Because that's all they are._

**Normal POV:**

_Ugh my head hurts. Must've had too much to drink last night. _Sasuke thought waking up from his dreamless sleep. He found himself naked in his bed with Karin just as naked next to him. He looked at the clock and it read 6:30am. _Shit I have a meeting with dad and Itachi at 7. _He looks over to his vampire fiance. It was an arranged marriage.

Of course Sasuke would never dare go against his parents wishes. They just simply got tired of his single bachelor life style. Plus his mom wanted grandchildren. Truth be told Sasuke isn't even sure he likes Karin. Yeah sure she's great in bed but she's jut so...snobbish. He can't ser himself having children with her.

Vampires can get married to one another but unless their inner demon marks the other as their mate, the bond and emotion behind getting married won't be there.

When Sasuke found out about vampires having fated brides, he spent long years searching for her., seeing if she existed yet. But after decades of searching he started losing hope until eventually he became consumed with work, drinking, and the occasional getting laid.

His mom and dad thought it would be best if he just settled down. Shaking his head of the sudden depressing thoughts, Sasuke went to take a shower to get ready for his work meeting.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the door in simple clothes that consisted of a pair of denim jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair had been blown dry from his shower. A servant closed the door for him after he entered the meeting room. His father and brother were already seated waiting on him.

"Well it's about time you showed up." His dad said disapprovingly.

Sasuke looked at his wrist watch. It was 7:29. _Shit _he thought to himself. "Sasuke how do you expect me to hand over the reigns of power to you if you can't bother to show up for meetings on time. What if we got into a war with another clan of demons, would you be late then?" His father rarely ranted about anything so Sasuke knew he pissed him off.

"I didn't mean to take so long father. You know what the family business means to me." he said.

"Whatever it's over and done with so we can start now." His father replied. "Now first things first I need the both of you to go down to the camps and get at least 10 slaves to be prepped for feeding. I also want to discuss with you your engagement to Karin. I think she's waited long enough so you better have a set date of when the ceremony should be held."

"I'll give you a date either later today or later in the week with that." Sasuke sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. Karin had been begging when the right time would be for the past couple months now. Sasuke isn't exactly looking forward to it like she is.

"Good now you two had better get going to the camps before the sun gets any higher in the sky. Remember it's the summer. The rays are stronger this time of year." With that being said, Sasuke and Itachi headed for the main entrance of the manor into their coach and headed off.

* * *

**Sakura POV:**It was 7am when all of us were gathered to start today's chores. Anko was in charge of assigning us to where we need to go. I personally like to tend to the plants in the Uchiha estate gardens and most of the time Anko would give it to me because she knows how much I enjoy it better than anything else.

Anko gets along with all of the slaves and children. She's like a mother to us all and makes the work a little more bearable.

"Sakura I need you to tend to the cotton fields today. Sorry, one of the other workers in that area is too badly beaten from the lashings." Anko said sadly.

"No worries Anko-chan. The cotton fields are similar anyway. I don't mind." I said smiling at the woman.

Just then the two heard coaches pulling up to the slave camps and it was as if the world became still. One of the coaches everyone recognized as the slave transport. Anyone who went into that coach would never be seen alive again. But it only happens once a month. The question we were all facing now was _Who's turn is it this month_. We all know deep down inside that every one of us here has a clock that's counting down to our inevitable end.

I myself have come to grips with it a while ago. Still it doesn't make it less depressing and bleak. Although none of us could recognize the nice coach that pulled up alongside the slave one. It was black with golden trimmings along the edges. Then it clicked that it was mosy likely the masters we serve. Not once had they ever come to the camps themselves. _So why now?_ The coach door opened and I couldnt help the gasp that came out of my mouth.

The man that stepped out had unruly raven locks, piercing obsidian eyes, and an aristocratic face with a pale complexion. He was so beautiful. Another man stepped out that looked like the first but a slightly older version.

Just then one of the servants had all of us stop what we were doing to form a line, like every month as usual. However unlike normally we were instructed to bow our heads out of respect for the masters. The two beautiful creatures went down the the line, pulling people out as they went along.

I was getting nervous as they made their way towards me in line, closer and closer. I despised my pink hair in this moment because I stick out like a sore thumb. The younger of the two approched me and stood in front of me. _Oh no. Is my time on this planet over? _I was so badly freaking out inside. He grabbed my arm but just as quickly as he grabbed it, he let go as if he was burned.

**Normal POV:**

As soon as Sasuke touched this pink haired slave he felt something jolt within him, like an electric current. The scent coming off of the slave girl was so strong it filled Sasuke's senses. She smelled of cherry blossoms with a hint of vanilla. Sasuke could feel his inner demon get restless, he needs something to drink. But for some reason he can't bring himself to drink from _her._ Even if she's the cause of his pain.

His eyes turned red revealing his bloodline limit and Sakura gasped in shock. _It's the guy from my dream!_


	2. From Slave To Mate

**Normal POV:**

In no time at all Sakura found herself inside the Uchiha Manor. Unlike the other slaves from the camp, she was told to stay by master Sasuke's side, while the other people were taken down in a cellar below the mansion. Sasuke grabbed her by the hand and pulled Sakura with him. His demon loved being around the pinkette. Sasuke couldn't understand why his inner demon was acting so strangely.

He needed answers now, so with the pink slave by his side, he went to go talk to his father. If anyone had answers, it was him.

"Wait out here and don't wander off." Sasuke said just a little harsher than he would have liked. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. His father had his reading glasses on looking over some important documents.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Dad something strange is going on. What was it like for you when your demon marked mom as his mate?" The elder Uchiha was surprised by the question. His son never bothered to ask this before. Fugaku Uchiha gave an almost smile as if recalling the memory of that very day.

"Well son, I didn't find out until after I touched her arm. I felt a sudden shock and was confused at first myself. But then after that I never wanted to be apart from her. I did anything and everything just to see your mom smile at me. In fact I still do. But why is this coming up now?"

"Because I think it's finally happening to me dad...after all these years of searching I think I found her." Sasuke replied. To his father, he sounded just like a little excited kid. Even though Fugaku could be seen as a cold, uncaring man his family's happiness was his top priority above all else.

"Well congratulations son, although what are we going to do about your engagement to Karin?" His dad said, taking off his spectacles and rubbing his tired eyes.

"It's ok dad. I never wanted to be with her anyway. She's just...too much for me." Sasuke replied. "Besides how can I be with someone who isn't my mate for life." Well his father couldn't argue with him there. Not that he would even dream of arguing with him about his destined bride anyway.

"Well have you told this girl yet?" His father inquired. Sasuke frowned, " I don't know how to tell her. Plus I wasn't sure so I came straight to you about it."

"Well you take care of your situation with your mate. I guess I'll take care of the engagement." Sasuke gave a slight smile to his father in gratitude.

Outside the study door stood Sakura. The door opened and she jumped back startled. Sasuke stepped into the corridor and she bowed her head out of respect, but Sasuke just lifted her chin to meet her eyes. They were like two pools of glimmering emerald, so full of life. Sasuke rubbed his thumb on her jaw. Her skin was tingling and she couldn't help but stare into his midnight orbs.

"What is your name?" Sasuke finally asked the question that's been plaguing his mind.

"S-Sakura." The slave said in a stutter.

"I'm Sasuke, it's a pleasure to meet you Sa-ku-ra." He bent down and whispered her name in her ear. She shivered at that.

"Sakura come with me there's something we need to discuss." The slave girl look at him warily but followed nonetheless up to the third floor into another hallway. They stopped at a door and Sasuke opened it, to what appeared to be his bedroom. Karin had already left from this morning, probably out shopping with her friends.

Sasuke closed the door behind them and gestured for Sakura to sit on his bed. She hesitated before doing so, still a little fearful of what might happen next. When she sat down she had her head down fiddling with her fingers. Sasuke say beside her wondering if she was scared or nervous. _I don't know what I should say to her. After all my family had her in the slave camps. That already puts me in a bad light. _

Sasuke always had trouble when it came to people's emotions and stuff. He didn't get the ice cold emotionless image for nothing. He's just like his father in that aspect.

"Sakura..." he liked how her name sounded on his tongue. "I wanted to let you know you're not a slave anymore. Instead you will be my personal servant. You will stay by me when I need you and you will sleep here." _I can't tell her the truth yet. It's too soon. After all telling someone they're your mate is like proposing in a way._

"If I may ask my Lord, why must I sleep here. Surely there's a place where the rest of the servants sleep?" Sakura asked. _He probably just wants to use me then get rid of me when he's bored. _She thought.

"It's because you're mine. Servants have the responsibility to be at my beck and call. Where as a slave just has chores to do around the estate. Besides you might like living here." He smirked at her when he said the last part.

"Why would you care whether or not I like it here. I'm just a human. It's not like I'm important or anything." Sakura said feeling a little bold as to voice her thoughts.

_She's fiesty, I kinda like it. _Sasuke thought with pride that his mate is so fiery.

"To be honest Sakura, when it comes to my personal meaning you, of course I care. You're going to practically be living with me it only makes sense." Sasuke held her hand. It was so soft and warm, "Alright I have to go to my study and do some business work for a few hours. Just stay here until I'm finished."

Sakura looked at their hands and pulled away. Still unsure of the creature's intentions. "Yes My Lord." She bowed her head at him.

Sasuke felt a little irritated with her when she pulled away and said that. "Also enough with the formalities, it's just Sasuke."

"But-" Sakura began before she was cut off.

"No buts just say Sasuke." He said.

Sakura sighed. "I'll do as I'm told Sasuke." He smirked. He liked his name passing her pink full lips. It made his insides do flips.

Sasuke had the sudden urge to kiss her but instead he stood up, looked at her one last time, and left out of his room. Just the Karin appeared, seeming to be a little more than pissed off.

"Sasuke-kun is this some sort of sick joke? Why did I just hear from your father that the wedding is off?" She spat at him.

"Maybe because it _is _off Karin. I don't have any sort of feelings for you and besides...I found my mate." Sasuke bit out.

Karin's eyes went wide. "That can't be. You and me were in a fucking relationship Sasuke." She began crying now.

"Hn. You're right it was just a _fucking _relationship."

Karin's fury grew at what he implied. "I won't let some slut take you away from me Sasuke you're mine."

With lightning fast speed he held her by her neck against the wall. "**Listen to me and listen good. I'm not yours and never will be. I have a mate and she belongs to me just as much as I belong to her.**" Part of his demon emerged with his eyes glowing red. "**The next time you insult my female like that again I'll slut your throat bitch.**" he dropped her to the floor and walked down the hall to his study, leaving Karin terrified on the floor shaking.

* * *

**With Sakura**

Sakura was wandering around the room bored of what to do while she had to wait for Lord Sasuke to return and probably have work for her to do. _I don't understand why I'm not gonna be food like everyone else._ She kept thinking about what happened at the camps. It was such a strange reaction. _Maybe they have something worse planned for me. _She thought slightly terrified.

"I have to get out of here." She told herself aloud and with conviction. She went to the door and tried the handle. It was unlocked. _Huh that's weird. _

She opened it slightly to peak outside. The coast was clear, so she snuck out of the room and down the hall. She was almost at the end when when a guard turned the corner and spotted her. Seeing that she was in slave clothing he shouted, "Hey you, what are you doing up here?!" Sakura got scared and ran down the other end of the hallway. "Hey stop!" Another guard at the opposite end of the hallway blocked her off. He grabbed ahold of her and shackles her wrists.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed. The metal cuffs were digging into her wrists.

"No slaves are allowed up here above the preparation rooms. You should know better." They hauled her down to the lower part of the mansion. "You'll be the first to go." One guard said, laughing as they threw her in the cell separate from the other slaves.

Sakura sat in the corner of the cell with her knees tucked into her chest as she let her tears fall.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

It had been four long hours and now he was finally free to see Sakura. There was so much Sasuke wanted to explain to Sakura. She deserves to know about the bond as well as his own feelings for that matter. She's so beautiful to him it's hardly conceivable that she's his mate.

When he got to his room, he was alarmed to find her gone and not a trace of her scent was anywhere to be found. He went back out of his room to find one of the guards.

"Have you seen a pink haired girl around here?" Sasuke asked him.

"Oh you mean the slave? Yeah we took her down to the cells with the rest of them for dinner." Sasuke lunged at him so fast and shoved him against the wall.

**"If anything happens to her I'll have your blood. Do I make myself clear?"** He hissed scaring the guard shitless in the process.

"I'm sorry..." he choked out. "W-we thought...s-she escaped." The guard was having trouble breathing with the vampire's hand crushing his windpipe. Sasuke let go of him and ran down to the cells.

He found Sakura huddled in a corner in a separate cell with shackles on her ankles and wrists. Sasuke swore under his breathe and could smell she had been crying. He went over to her and found she was sleeping.

He unchained her and carried her bridal style back upstairs to his room. The other servants and guards of the household gawked at him but he just ignored them.

Finally arriving in his room he placed her on the other side of his bed under the covers. He then took off his shirt and changed into a pair of sweat pants. Sasuke climbed into bed with her, holding her small frame to his chest. Her back facing his front he fell asleep breathing her intoxicating scent. His last thought before dozing off was, _I could get use to this._


End file.
